


Raven

by MrProphet



Category: Lady Blackbird
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: Lady Blackbird is a ready-to-play, one-shot RPG. This is a synopsis of the version of the story that emerged when I played with a group in Oxford.http://www.onesevendesign.com/ladyblackbird/lady_blackbird.pdf





	Raven

I've come a long way in quite a short time.  
  
Seven years ago, a dashing young pirate named Uriah Flint defended a frightened girl from his own crew. Seven years ago, Lady Blackbird fell in love. Seven years ago, Lady Blackbird had her heart broken when her lover was forced to flee to the Remnants lest her family have him murdered.  
  
Seven weeks ago, Lady Blackbird learned that she was to be married to a man she could not stand. Seven weeks ago, Lady Blackbird decided that she would sooner die trying to be reunited with her lost love than marry an aristocratic fool. Seven weeks ago, Lady Blackbird and her bodyguard boarded a skyship and paid a sack of gold for passage for the Remnants.  
  
Seven days ago, I killed Lady Blackbird.  
  
It was a bloodless death; I killed her with a word. I simply said: "Lady Blackbird is dead." It would have been hard to prove, but it was true. You see, I  _was_  Lady Blackbird, but with those words I became Natasha Syri, a free woman.  
  
I fought for my freedom as much as any rebel. I endured captivity on a warship commanded by my appalling betrothed's even-more-appalling brother; I dodged sky squid and pirates; I fought alongside Naomi my bodyguard, my friend, my Uriah's twin. I fought every inch of the way to Uriah's side, only to see him shot down by a treacherous captain.  
  
I could have given up there and then; let the pirates roll over us. I thought about it, if that split second could be called thinking, but Lady Blackbird never gave in until she died, and Natasha Syri proved the same.  
  
Seven minutes ago I unleashed the fury of my Stormblood just to silence dissent and ordered a man thrown to the squid. Seven minutes ago I had doctors summoned for Uriah and ordered the pirate captains from his hall.  
  
Seven seconds ago, I killed Natasha Syri.  
  
Let's face it, someone was going to. Natasha never would have lasted the night, but I will. I will see Uriah made whole. Until then I will rule the pirates in his stead and when he is well, I shall rule with him. I will  _not_  allow anyone to stop me this time.  
  
And who am I?  
  
I am Lady Blackbird, and the woman who killed Lady Blackbird, and the woman who killed the woman who killed Lady Blackbird.  
  
My name is Raven, but you can call me 'Your Majesty'.

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Blackbird is a ready-to-play, one-shot RPG. This is a synopsis of the version of the story that emerged when I played with a group in Oxford.
> 
> http://www.onesevendesign.com/ladyblackbird/lady_blackbird.pdf


End file.
